Stargate Atlantis The Love Making
by Ericson Hamada
Summary: Carson and Ronon have an interesting meeting on Atlantis. This fanfic contains material not suitable for those under 17. Contains graphic depictions of male on male sex. Also contains graphic language.


Stargate Atlantis

*Notice: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis. This is a Parody.

Carson and Ronan

Ronan groaned almost unconsciously as he pressed his forehead against his

forearms, as the sharp pain gradually faded out, replaced by the wonderful

sensation now emanating from his lower body.

"You okay down there, son?" came Carson's soft Scottish accent from

overhead, still sounding concerned.

"Doc, this is the third time you've done this to me this week, and it hurts

a lot less than when you cut that transmitter out of my back!"

"It's just that you're still a bit new to this, and I don't want you

getting hurt by acting all macho."

"Just shut the hell up, Doc and keep fucking me."

Carson sighed, gritted his teeth, and sank an inch or two more of his broad

nine inches into Ronan's ass, feeling the larger man buck slightly as he

hit his prostate and slid past it and over it.

Carson would admit that he'd been fairly knocked off his feet when he

realized that the big Satedan warrior was flirting with him. Ronan always

seemed so stoic regarding his `personal life', meaning, of course, his sex

life; it was an unspoken fact that it wasn't up for discussion, at any

time. On one hand, it was comforting to know that he wasn't losing his

touch; he hadn't exactly been abstinent back on Earth. There had been

plenty of guys who seemed to want a piece of him, and he'd had no problem

in recognizing it, usually tops, who thought they were going to get into

the Doctor's beefy ass. It usually ended up being something of an education

for them, mostly in not underestimating men like Carson, and on lying still

as they were well and truly broken in by the usually so mild-mannered

Scotsman. He'd been worried that, since coming to Atlantis, and being left

little time for intimate relations, that he'd lost the ability to recognize

guarded interest.

He had to admit there'd been nothing guarded about Ronan that first

time. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted; it hadn't taken long for

Carson to warm up to the idea of sharing his bed with Ronan but had been

prepared for a battle of wills that usually came with military types, and

he'd been fairly sure that Ronan would be a top that would need taking down

a bit.

Perhaps he was a little rusty after all, because, once he'd got Ronan in

his quarters and locked the doors and after about ten minutes of

heavy-duty sloppy kissing and neck biting, Ronan had pushed Carson away, a

hungry leer in his eyes dropped to his knees and proceeded to fish out the

Doctor's fat dick from his pants. Carson had then been treated to some of

the best oral action he'd experienced for a good long time, as Ronan popped

his semi-flaccid cock head into his mouth and nursed it to full-stiffness,

before casually sliding it down his throat and massaging the entire shaft

with his powerful throat muscles, demonstrating that he'd clearly done this

before.

"Phew, you've been holding out on us, laddie!" he'd gasped, as Ronan had

pulled off just in time to avoid getting Carson's load either down his

throat or in his face. But there'd been a bigger surprise to come when

Ronan had got up, shared his spit and some of Carson's own precum with him,

then yanked down his trousers and bounced face down onto Carson's bed.

"Lick my ass, Doc. I want that dick up my hole!" he'd growled, making

Carson's hairs stand up.

"You ever did this before, sonny?" He'd been amazed when Ronan revealed

that he was cherry down there, and it had taken a fair while and a lot of

macho bravado on Ronan's part before Carson was all the way inside him, and

it had taken some time before he felt Ronan let go and start pushing back

against him as his virgin hole was well and truly busted. The next time had

been much easier, but he knew Ronan was still covering up a lot of

discomfort, but the man was so hot, that Carson found it impossible to hold

back for long.

Carson came back to the present as he felt his fat balls press against

Ronan's firm sold butt cheeks, and Ronan uttered a long guttural groan as

Carson rearranged his insides.

"There, that's it. You've got it all." Carson soothed gently, rubbing his

strong hands up Ronan's back.

"Uhhh, you're not wrong there Doc!" Ronan groaned as he shifted his lower

body slightly to get more comfortable, thinking it was lucky that Carson

wasn't all that heavy "Ahhh, fuck I've needed this so bad today."

"Well, any time you want it," Carson grinned coyly "Don't be afraid to

ask." He punctuated this with a very slow pullout and sharp push back in,

making Ronan yelp and arch his back.

"Oh yeah, Doc, do that again!" He yelped once more as Carson repeated his

action, pulling out a little further this time and thrusting back harder,

testing the larger man out, seeing what he could take. He was again

surprised when Ronan rumbled in pleasure again and began to swivel his ass

around, squeezing Carson with the muscles of his chute.

"Oh my god, son, keep that up and this won't last long!"

"I'd believe that if you hadn't shot up three times the other day!" Ronan

smirked, and he slowly rose up on his knees and brought his hands up to

brace himself against the wall, preparing for the ride of his life. "No

more feeling around and teasing me, Doc, I can take whatever you got. Now

slam that big dick up me like you know I want it!"

Carson gave another resigned sigh, much more staged this time, grabbed onto

Ronan's hips, and watched as his pale shaft slid slowly out of Ronan's more

tanned ass, and then closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds and movements

Ronan made as he rammed it back home again, the wet slapping sound of their

skin meeting mingled with Ronan's manly grunt, spurring him on as he drew

back even further and pounded it back, setting up a gradual rhythm, echoed

by Ronan's delightful grunts and yelps. He was amazed by how quickly Ronan

had taken to getting fucked in the ass; it was never this easy back home.

"Yeah, fuck yeah Doc keep it up! Yeah, fuck my ass! Yeah, give it to me!"

Ronan demanded, getting louder and louder until he was yelling the last

word, and Carson had a momentary worry about how soundproof the walls of

the city were. Only momentary, mind you.

"Oh fuck, yeah sonny! You love this fat Scottish dick up your arse, don't

you, boy?" Carson felt his inner top coming out, as it always did when he

snagged a good, vocal and eager bottom "Yeah, should have known you'd be

craving this meat since you first got here! Tell me you've wanted it, boy!"

"Oh, yeah Doc, you know I wanted it! Oh shit, don't stop! Oh fuck that's

it, give it to me harder!"

Carson didn't need much encouraging. He laid into the big masculine alien

man as he loved to, loved breaking the big guys into begging for his

dick. Which they always did. Every single time.

Not five minutes later, Carson felt himself about to shoot, and he held on

as hard as he could and pounded his load into Ronan's guts.

"Yeah, creaming you up, sonny!" He hollered, slamming in one last time and

then holding Ronan against him as tight as he could, making sure it all

went in.

"Oh fuck, yeah Doc, do it! Breed me up!"

Carson felt an enormous load pumping up from his balls and gushing out of

his cock deep inside the stud below him, making the hot, wet sensation even

hotter and wetter. He groaned deeply as the last of it pumped out, and then

fell down onto Ronan's back without pulling out, wrapping his arms around

his broad toned chest, feeling his own chest hair sticking to his skin with

all the sweat they'd built up. Ronan caught his breath, and slowly lowered

them both down onto the mattress, love how Carson's weight kept his still

semi-hard cock buried deep up his butt, feeling his own still rampant

dick brush the sheets and smear them with his precum. He hadn't cum, but he

didn't really care. Fuck, Carson felt good. He knew Carson would see to his

cock before too long.

"Fuck, if Sheppard only knew you could fuck like this, I'd probably have to

fight him for that dick!"

"Don't even think about it, laddie!" Carson murmured "There's no way I'm

getting in bed with Colonel Sheppard! God knows what Elizabeth would say if

she found out!"

"Who's going to tell her?" Ronan pressed. He'd only meant it as a joke, but

he could feel Carson getting hard again, rapidly, his reawakening dick

sliding back up his chute along with the lubricant of his last load, which

contradicted Carson's firm refusal.

"I said no." Ronan could hear just a slight hint of an edge on Carson's

voice, and felt the Doctor squeeze him slightly tighter around the chest.

"You don't fool me, Doc. I know you love busting tops, and John Sheppard's

the biggest dog around here. Bet you'd love John Sheppard in here, on his

hands and knees on this bed, his pants around his knees, beggin you to

stick it to him hard..."

"I think someone's got a little too much time for thinking aloud." Carson

cut across him, and he slid his hands down Ronan's tight, lightly furred

belly to where his cock jutted out and slid both his hands around the 8

inch shaft, making Ronan groan in spite of himself. "Perhaps somebody needs

a bit more..." He slowly drew out and then knocked Ronan into the pillows

with the force of his return thrust "...distraction."

All thoughts of Carson mounting Sheppard left Ronan's mind for the moment,

as Carson resumed his butt fuck, even more, vigorous than before.

The End!


End file.
